The present invention concerns mailbox attachments operable in conjunction with the mailbox flag.
Numerous mailbox attachments have been devised for the purposes of positioning the mailbox flag to signal the mail carrier as well as the mailbox owner. For the most part, such attachments are complex requiring considerable modification of the box as well as incurring substantial manufacturing costs. A still further drawback to known attachments is that same do not lend themselves to incorporation with an existing mailbox but rather require installation during mailbox manufacture.